


看不见的星球

by everfree



Category: Le città invisibili | Invisible Cities - Italo Calvino, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfree/pseuds/everfree
Summary: 星球大战crossover卡尔维诺的看不见的城市，送给我爱的奎刚大师父和欧比小徒弟，帝国的黑暗到来前，希望你们过着好日子。





	1. Chapter 1

序

塔图因的荒凉经常给人以错觉，仿佛过往皆是虚妄，而尚未到来的明天如同阴沉沉悬在空中的巨大建筑，空气中有铁锈的腥气，粗糙墙面上镶嵌着杂乱无章的窗户，让人想起寒冬早晨刚烧开热水的奇怪厨房，无法逃脱的刺骨冷意和凶猛无章法的腾腾热气，前者是命运，后者是所谓新的一天。  
即使是欧比旺，偶尔也会被这样的想象夺去意志力。他在原力中把思维扩散至塔图因的全部荒原，竭力搜寻坚固的意念，然而这样的情形越多，他越觉得自己像在一个巨大的天平上奋力攀爬，那端是已然辜负的责任，是失控者的呐喊和依恋者的死亡，前者的愤怒和后者的悲哀如同倾颓的瀑布源源不断坠入黑暗面的深渊，仿佛整个银河都在为此向他索取偿还。天平的这端则是他的荒原，他的小屋，他承诺过的等待，和几乎不再有人记得的希望。  
后来他养成了在夜晚冥想的习惯。塔图因有银河最壮美的晚霞和最冷清的星空，但欧比旺不再欣赏落日，他把白天花在整修房屋和机械上，直到用完最后一丝宝贵的光线。這种沉默的顽固到了晚上就和苦力活一起丧失了意义，于是欧比旺冥想，沉入原力的海洋。塔图因的夜风裹着沙砾拂过耳际，空茫的回声是无数平行宇宙里的欧比旺组成的幻象，有时他是将军，有时他是师长，肩上背负着共和国，或是一个羸弱的婴孩。這些幻象是原力宇宙里沉重的星辰，它们相互碰撞，迸发的能量足以扭曲记忆中的时空，让他忘却宇宙的真实，星辰深处所有存在过的故事。  
渐渐他学会了在这样的扰动中保持平静。原力之道是感受当下，而更重要的是黑暗前方的微弱光明。前者是来自奎刚的告诫，后者则是欧比旺终于坦然接受的命运。于是他慎重选择记忆，像抛却精心修饰的外表一样抛却不再重要的部分，像忘却归途的旅人一样只带必要的行李启程。忘却穆斯塔法和科洛桑，忘却战争和帝国，忘却名誉，忘却复仇，甚至忘却自己的名字。绝地之路无需激情也无有死亡，绝地之道唯有光明和黑暗的平衡，那是他旅途的终点，他最后的命运。  
但欧比旺不能忘记爱。  
最初是跟随的喜悦与稚嫩的决心，是漫长岁月里互相敞开的心灵，而纳布绝望的呐喊后，剩下的只有悲悯，责任，绝对的无私和公正。欧比旺.肯诺比，完美的绝地，直到阿纳金愤怒地指责他的无情，让他想起科洛桑曾经壮美的落日下，奎刚低沉的声音：  
“你还有许多事情需要学习。”  
战争的喧嚣和流放的孤独中，这声音渐渐变成了他自己的声音，它说也许黑暗面并不真正黑暗，光明面也非全然的光明。  
“你要做的是遵从内心。”  
死亡切断了他和奎刚间的纽带，但欧比旺依然在内心追寻熟悉的气息。  
总有新的希望，他拥有的最恒久也最温柔的力量。

他在冥想中感知到看不见的星辰，它们见证过他们的冒险，也得到过他们的馈赠，绝地守护的和平，即使短暂，即使共和国不复存在，和平依旧是和平。  
那是属于光明的时代，他追随的人留下的遗产，他给予，同时也得到过的最好的爱。   
欧比旺抬头仰望，夜空寥阔，恒星们闪烁着亘古的光芒。远去的故事乘着光的翅膀向他飞来，它们穿过寂静无声的宇宙，成为洒向这颗荒凉星球的温柔的星光。  
在塔图因的夜空，它们就是属于他的全部星辰。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1. 星球与记忆之一

从那里出发，向大熊星座跃迁3个秒差距，到达的星球就是迪奥米拉。

欧比旺操纵飞船缓缓下降，地面频道里响起甜美的女声，对他们的到来致以欢迎之辞。流畅的银河标准语结束后是迪奥米拉的本地语版本，调子清脆活泼，让欧比旺想起两年前被他们救下的那只迪奥米拉小鸟。他不由微笑起来，扭头瞥了眼副驾驶座上的奎刚。  
对方显然洞察了他的想法，对欧比旺还以会意的微笑。他师父的双手闲适地拢在袖子里，礼服长袍流畅的线条挡住了光剑的轮廓。欧比旺把视线移回正前方，這次的外交任务并不需要武器，事实上，這更像一次迟到的邀请。迪奥米拉两年前还深陷内战，是奎刚和欧比旺帮助了这里，使人民重新夺回了权利。  
飞船穿过云层，迪奥米拉的地表缓缓展现在眼前，這是一颗气候宜人的星球，遍布巨大的红色落叶林，零星的城市散落在森林和湖泊之间，最大的那座就是行星首府迪奥米拉城。欧比旺跟随塔台的引导，把领事飞船降落在城市边缘的航空平台上。他起身披上斗篷，把双手拢进宽大的袍袖，奎刚正在舱门前等他，动作和他一模一样。  
舱门悄无声息地打开，迪奥米拉的空气涌了进来。记忆中硝烟和钢铁的腥气消失了，取而代之的是秋天清爽惬意的植物气息。这个星球在自我痊愈。欧比旺望向奎刚，在对方眼中看到了同样的判断。  
“這次我有一种很好的预感”，他抢先开口，不出意料地看到了对方的忍俊不禁。  
“這里的原力充满了生命”，他师父温和地答道，眼中闪着笑意，“希望是次愉快的旅行。” 

他们缓步走下舷梯，航空站位于城郊，高度足以俯瞰整座城市。现在是迪奥米拉秋意最浓的季节，漫山遍野的斯提拉树在夕阳下泛着金红色的光泽，附近湖面吹来的风不断卷起落叶，把这些火红色的秋的碎片送向远处的迪奥米拉城，直到整座城市都沐浴在这场红叶之雨中。  
欧比旺迎着光眯起眼睛，迪奥米拉城在夕阳的余晖下闪闪发亮，连绵起伏的银色屋顶环绕着塔楼高耸的中心广场，风中传来悠扬的钟声，宣告夜晚的降临。这个崭新的迪奥米拉取代了他记忆中那座硝烟弥漫的城市，欧比旺挺直脊背，感受到内心涌起的骄傲和满足，为这令人欣喜的改变中也有来自他和奎刚的一份力量。  
他接住风中飞舞的一片红叶，把它递给师父。  
”有人说光剑是绝地唯一的财产“，他绿色的眼睛清澈明亮，”为什么现在我却觉得我拥有一切？“  
奎刚没有回答，他微笑着，轻轻把手放在欧比旺的肩上。

一阵脚步声从身后传来，几位年轻的官员正向他们大步走来，欧比旺的眼睛亮了，他认出了两年前并肩战斗过的伙伴，年轻的安灼拉子爵，现在他是安灼拉议员了。这个金发的英俊小伙子向他张开双臂，”你好吗欧比旺？“他大声打着招呼，”见到你我太高兴了！“  
欧比旺在他热情的迪奥米拉式拥抱下几乎喘不过气来，幸亏安灼拉及时放开了他，恭敬地转向一旁面带笑意的奎刚。  
”您好，奎刚金大师“，议员满怀敬意地弯下腰，”衷心欢迎您的到来。“

奎刚还礼的仪态潇洒平和，绝地都是训练有素的外交家，奎刚更是其中的佼佼者，欧比旺敬仰地望着自己的师父，他们靠得很近，从他的角度正好能看到奎刚硬朗的侧面轮廓，他高耸的鼻梁和刀削般的下巴，以及下方突出的喉结，正随着主人说话的节奏滑动。欧比旺忽然感到一阵燥热，他吞了吞口水，把视线收了回来。  
安灼拉带领他们向停车坪走去，年轻的学徒紧紧跟在师父身边，以至于当奎刚忽然停下时，欧比旺差点一头撞上他的后背。  
”你的原力在躁动不安。”  
欧比旺在师父关心的目光中低下头去，“我……我并没有什么感觉。“他支吾着答道。  
奎刚深深地凝视了他一会，没有再追问下去。

飞车轻盈地驶上通往城市的轨道，安灼拉从前排座椅上转过脑袋：“庆典明天十点才开始，我先带你们参观下城市，”他自豪地挥舞着双手，“人民的城市，人民使它恢复了新生！”  
欧比旺期待地看着师父，绝地们很少会在任务完成后再踏足同一个地方，但這次是个例外，议会同意师徒俩作为特使参加他们的政府落成典礼，为这颗充满生命力的星球带去共和国的祝福。  
奎刚点了点头，“多谢您的安排，我们非常乐意，”他的声音十分温和，但欧比旺注意到师父的手不易察觉地挥动了一下，“但我们更希望能自己出去逛逛。”  
“你们希望自己逛逛，当然，当然，”议员热情地点着头，“没问题，我把你们送到下榻的旅馆。”  
欧比旺使劲憋着笑，偷偷瞄了眼师父，奎刚脸色平静如常，仿佛刚才的小把戏压根没存在过。欧比旺高兴坏了，他确实渴望再次深入到這里可爱的人民中去，但他更渴望只和奎刚两人去做這件事情。

飞车进入城门后速度骤然下降，慢悠悠驶过昔日的旧城区，修复后的迪奥米拉保持了古朴的风格，这座城市有六十个银色的圆屋顶，诸神的青铜塑像，铺着铅板的街道彼此相连，直达城区中心的水晶剧场。他们在市中心的一家旅馆下了车，欧比旺抬起头，发现塔楼顶上报晓的金鸡也回来了，它的羽毛比战前更加鲜艳。  
安灼拉把他们送到套房后就离开了，欧比旺一直陪他走到旅馆门口，年轻的议员看上去比两年前成熟了许多，欧比旺学着奎刚的样子拍了拍他的肩膀，把对方逗得哈哈大笑。  
“你一点都没变，欧比旺，”安灼拉揪了揪他的学徒辫，“除了长高了点，辫子又长了点。”  
“下次见面时会更长的，”欧比旺把辫子夺回来，“我还要跟着奎刚学习很久。”  
“你师父还是那么帅，”对方大咧咧地搭着他的肩膀，“他有女人吗？”  
一道阴影划过欧比旺的心，“没有。”他干巴巴地说。  
“真可惜，两年前就有无数女孩想认识他，”安灼拉继续说着，忽然把脸凑到欧比旺跟前，“那他有男人吗？”他神秘兮兮地问。  
欧比旺差点被自己的口水呛到，他面红耳赤地瞪着安灼拉，“绝地，”他结结巴巴地说，“绝地是不允许有牵绊的。”  
“只要是人，怎么可能没有牵绊，”他的朋友收起了嬉皮笑脸，“我就一直很挂念你，欧比旺。”  
他们同时停下脚步，安灼拉的目光让欧比旺感到温暖，“我们会再见面的”，他低声说，“也许就在科洛桑。”  
“你会成为一个伟大的绝地武士的，我一直坚信着。”  
欧比旺感激地抬起头，这也是他最大的理想。安灼拉再次拥抱了他，“愿原力与你同在。”他郑重地说，转身跨上飞车。  
年轻的绝地注视着朋友远去的身影，“愿你的人民与你同在。”他发自内心地祝福着。

欧比旺回到房间，奎刚正背对他伫立在通往花园的门前，夕阳把他高大的身形投射成凌厉的剪影，欧比旺默默地看了一会儿，内心莫名的焦躁又涌了上来。  
奎刚就在這时转过身，目光一如既往地温和而威严，欧比旺低下了头。  
“你的原力在躁动”，师父的声音里听不出情绪，“而我找不到原因。”  
欧比旺慢慢挪到师父身边，“我……我总感到焦躁”，他竭力解释道，“我试过忽视它，但没什么作用。”他困惑地皱起眉，夕阳在他的眼睫投下阴影，遮住了那双清澈的眼睛。  
奎刚低头凝视自己的徒弟，欧比旺十七岁了，是个漂亮的孩子，实际上有点过分漂亮，那柔软的嘴唇总让人有抚摸的欲望。但奎刚知道自己的徒弟其实是个敏感而自律的人，自律到甚至有点苛待自己。他在心里叹了口气，哈那托斯的变化也是从這个年纪开始的，不，绝不能让欧比旺成为第二个哈那托斯，欧比旺是不一样的。至于怎么不一样，不知怎的，奎刚不愿意去想。  
他暗暗告诫自己要耐心，伸出手轻柔地放在欧比旺肩上，清楚地感到自己的徒弟颤抖了一下。  
“耐心点，我的徒弟”，他把自己的原力传递给欧比旺，试图抚平对方的焦躁，“也许正有新的东西出现在你的生命里，你渴望它，尽管你还不明白它是什么。”  
欧比旺迷茫地抬起头，“为什么我会渴望我不明白的东西？”  
“因为那是你的本能“，奎刚安慰似地轻抚他的肩膀，”试着去感受它，而非忽视它，逃避会把你引向黑暗面。”  
欧比旺顺从地点点头，奎刚在心里叹了口气，把他搂得更紧了些。  
“我有个不错的提议，也许你会感兴趣。”他指了指窗外飞舞的红叶，“出去走走？”  
他满意地看到欧比旺的眼睛亮了起来。

他们穿过花园走上街道，夕阳还没完全消失，整座城市笼罩在梦幻般的金红色霞光里。欧比旺掀开遮帽，惬意地四下张望。他们正经过迪奥米拉最繁华的地段，每幢大厦都高大宏伟，华美的圆形穹顶上镶着精致的银色浮雕。高达数十米的青铜神像矗立在花园和喷泉之间，地上则是铺着铅板的精雕细刻的街道，一直通向著名的水晶剧场，据说那栋建筑的墙面由伊泠的水晶玻璃制成，欧比旺好奇了很久，一直想亲眼看一下。  
但奎刚的脚步一如既往的飞快和毫不迟疑，很快欧比旺发现他们已经远离了市中心，街道变得狭窄老旧，朴素的砖房取代了华丽的穹顶，神像和喷泉也绝迹了，取而代之的是在街头嬉戏打闹的孩子们，以及呼唤他们归家的母亲们的声音。  
欧比旺发现师父的脚步慢了下来，仿佛连他也在这些错综复杂的小巷里迷失了方向，但奎刚表情轻松，而且欧比旺知道师父从不会犯這样的错误，于是他跟着放缓脚步。街上的人越来越多，都在往同一个方向涌动，欧比旺艰难地在人群中穿行，再次责怪自己的笨拙，他怎么也做不到师父那种行云流水的优雅仪态，再考虑到两人间的身高差距，欧比旺不由叹了口气。  
塔尔总能轻松地和师父并肩而行，如果他也能做到，奎刚是不是就会更喜欢他一点？欧比旺胡思乱想着，忽然意识到自己正在和塔尔作比较，他吓了一跳，连忙抬头去看奎刚，希望对方没有察觉他的想法。  
但奎刚已经停下了脚步，他若有所思地凝视着自己的学徒。刚才欧比旺的原力又一次出现了扰动，但奎刚只捕捉到了零星的碎片，欧比旺的心中有焦虑和自责，躁动和愧疚，但隐藏在它们背后的，却是一种压抑着的深深的渴望。  
他太想取悦我了，他想，我一直对他过于严厉。  
欧比旺吃惊地看到师父的脸色柔和下来，那双深邃的眼睛里虽然有担忧，但更多的是关怀。他觉得心头涨鼓鼓的，不知怎的，困扰他的那股焦虑也消失了，他露出了微笑。  
奎刚轻轻拍了拍他的肩，示意他重新跟上。

道路越来越拥挤，最后几缕阳光也消失了，兴高采烈的人群不断和他们擦肩而过，欧比旺看到小巷尽头出现了一个挤满人的小广场，歪歪扭扭的楼房环绕着它，每一个露台上都开满了鲜花。  
他疑惑地观察着四周，而奎刚放慢脚步，对着广场露出了笑容。  
“城市的真谛在于它的人民，”他意有所指地对欧比旺眨了眨眼睛，“从這个角度而言，迪奥米拉是我最喜爱的城市之一。”  
欧比旺点了点头，但他依然觉得眼前的广场过于寻常，他想看水晶剧院。  
似乎觉察到了他的想法，奎刚俯下身来，平视他的眼睛，”年轻的徒弟，我希望你记住一件事情“，他的声音十分温和，但欧比旺能分辨师父的语气，奎刚现在异常认真，”绝地并不拥有普通的人生，我们面对政客和军人将远远多于普通民众。但你要时刻提醒自己，“他直起腰，凝望远处人声鼎沸的广场，”无论何时，我们为之而战的，首先是你眼前这些普普通通的人民。”  
“普通也是种珍贵的权力”，他柔和地凝视着欧比旺，不知为何，那目光中有一丝怜悯，“以后你会明白的。”

欧比旺还在努力咀嚼师父的话，没注意到天色已经完全暗了下来。人群中忽然爆发出一阵欢呼，他抬起头，正好看到广场上的无数彩灯同时亮了起来。  
这些五彩的灯光仿佛给了這里一股骤然的活力，欢声笑语爆发开来，把他们紧紧包围，到处都是清脆活泼的迪奥米拉方言，欧比旺听不懂，却也不由地雀跃起来。他忽然发现這里是个夜市，每个摊贩面前都挂着一盏小小的彩灯，灯光的颜色就像约定俗成的密码，告诉人们自己提供的商品。红色是衣服，蓝色是食物，黄色代表精致的首饰，绿色则是迪奥米拉的特产，红叶编织而成的书卷，这座城市的底层民众从各处赶来，他们穿着朴素而整洁的衣服，忙碌地为自己挑选货品，每张脸上都洋溢着喜悦的笑容，這笑容冲击着欧比旺的心，让他忘记了水晶剧院。  
他忽然明白了奎刚带他来這里的目的，在他们下榻的中心城区见不到这些普通人，但他们才是这座城市真正的基石。  
“這是人民的城市”，他想起安灼拉的话，“是人民使這里恢复新生。”

他重新露出了笑容，跟着师父走进人群中。摩肩接踵的人流把他们紧紧挤在一起，就连奎刚也放弃了飞快的步伐，他高大的身形在人群中很是显眼，欧比旺很快注意到自己的师父吸引了越来越多热情的目光，女人们的，甚至还有男人们的。迪奥米拉是个漂亮的民族，人人都有一双明媚的眼睛。欧比旺心中涌起一阵没来由的怒气，促使他更用力地靠近自己的师父。  
“他们在说什么？”他酸溜溜地问，“那些对你打招呼的人。”  
奎刚有一瞬间的迟疑，欧比旺一向对他有种奇怪的独占欲，但奎刚并没想过阻止，這点连他自己都觉得奇怪。他考虑了片刻，决定还是不要让欧比旺太了解迪奥米拉式调情的语言细节。  
“我不是很想告诉你。”他干脆地回答道。  
欧比旺愤愤地闭上嘴，回去就学迪奥米拉语，他暗自下定决心。

欧比旺的脚步在一排蓝色灯光前不由自主地慢了下来，空气中充满了浓郁的炸肉块的香味，他瞄了一眼，发现周围都是炸食店，金黄色的肉块在锅中翻腾着，每一块都在诱惑他的胃。欧比旺咽了咽口水，暗暗希望师父记得他们还没吃晚饭的事实。奎刚一向靠空气和决心就能保持活力，但欧比旺不行，他热爱食物，一人就能吃掉两个人的份。  
然而师父没什么动静，欧比旺恋恋不舍地瞥了眼炸肉，等他回过头，忽然发现奎刚不见了。  
欧比旺的第一反应是在原力里搜寻对方，师父的气息很稳定，说明他就在附近，但不管他怎么张望都找不到那个高大的身影。他脑中警铃大作，没来由地想起了刚才那些向奎刚热情招呼的男男女女。  
他的肩膀忽然被拍了一下，欧比旺回过头，奎刚就站在他的身边。

很多年过去，這一刻依然会在欧比旺眼前重现，无数次地，带着那一夜温暖的秋日气息，那骤然远去的嘈杂而欢乐的声音，以及铺满视野的灯光，就像从天而降的星辰。  
奎刚微笑着站在他面前，高大的身躯使周围的人群黯然失色，平日忧郁的眼睛此刻充满了暖意，更重要的是，这一刻，他只凝视着欧比旺一个人。  
他向他伸出手，欧比旺低下头，看到师父掌心托着一盒热腾腾的炸肉块。

他默默接过那盒金黄色的美味，一下子说不出话来。奎刚拈起其中一块递到他嘴边，指尖擦过欧比旺的嘴唇，仿佛一记轻柔的抚摸。  
“全宇宙我最喜欢的美味之一，”他微笑地看着徒弟仓鼠般使劲咀嚼的样子，“享受生命，才能更热爱生命本身。”  
欧比旺使劲点着头，那一小块炸肉在他的舌尖溅出鲜美的汁液，撩人的香气包裹住他的鼻尖，但什么都比不上刚才奎刚轻柔的触摸。他觉得内心有什么东西正在膨胀，想要冲出他的胸膛，他不知道它到底是什么，但直觉告诉欧比旺，那将是他最宝贵的东西之一。  
他拿起一块炸肉递回给师父，奎刚微笑着接了过去，师徒俩肩并着肩，愉快地分享着美味和這个可爱的夜。欧比旺忽然发现盘踞多日的焦躁消失了，他现在能清晰地听到人们的笑声，看到周围亮起更多的五彩的灯，夜风拂过他的脸颊，远处的露台传来带着花香的歌声。  
他本能地更靠近了师父一点，夜风带着奎刚的温度轻柔地把他裹住，欧比旺贪恋地呼吸着，仿佛已然知晓多年后，這气息将成为他唯一的慰藉。  
但這一刻，欧比旺还年轻，他只感受到无限的快乐和满足。

奎刚的指尖抚过他长长的学徒辫，轻轻停留在他的肩膀上。“记住這一刻，我年轻的徒弟，”，他的声音紊绕在欧比旺耳边，栖息进他的心脏，直到多年以后，成为陪伴他每一个孤独长夜的幽灵。  
“让我们都记住这一刻。”

Chapter 1. END


End file.
